snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Roy
Name: Roy Everydayman Real Name: Kilroy Alstroemeria Name Code: 884/0015 Gender: Supposedly male Race: Bio-Droid, Omicron Soldier Class Physical Description: "Roy" appearance is that of a young man in his late twenties. He has the typical body type, not fully muscular, but not a complete weakling. The hair color is an unnatural shade of color for a person, purple. The hairstyle is short but curly. The color of the irises resembles something close to glowing ember, a bright amber. ' On the top of his head, "Roy" wears a brown flannel cap where the bill is folded into the hat. The jacket wears is also made out of flannel, red and black, with onyx black colored buttons. The pant is brown, the shoes are black boots. ' ' A top hat with a purple band is placed on his head, his face and hands are wrapped with his bandages concealing himself. A black flock coat with cape, a black vest with orange designs, and purple stripped pants with black vertical lines. The shoes guess the color. ' <"Roy"> There is no humanity in his appearance, Roy looks like a cold killing machine. His is a visor with coloring yellow eyes that change shape to display different emotions and a face plate (like Prime), gold and dark crimson. The shoulders are oval in shape, the forearms are box like, and the fingers are round like humans. The upper torso has the appearance of muscles, the forelegs are box like, like the forearms, and the feet are oval shaped. ''' '''Equipment: *'''-Chainsaw Bladers: Two mini saucer looking droids that hover around 884 or is launched at an enemy or enemies in front of 884. They bombard the foes of 884 with their diamond edged chainsaws. The chainsaw is attached to their spinning sides. They last for a short amount of time so its for one attack. Their range is limited to 20 meters. Amount of use is about 16.' * *'-Crusher Net: A bright purple glowing net that captures an enemy. The range is limited to 884's throwing range, which is similar to an ancient gladiator of old. Once the enemy has been trapped by the net, the glowing net releases 300,000 pound of force in an attempt to squash or shatter the enemy. Amount of use is about 6.' * *'-Barrage Blaster: A blaster that uses plasma energy, heated energy, that melts and destroys foes. The barrage blaster, however, is a blaster that shoots several plasma shots instead of just one. By several shots, its about five for each pull of the trigger. The amount of use is about as long as 884 functions or as long as he has power source.' * *'-Tesla Beam: A charging cannon that unleashes a bolt of devastation electricity. Must always charge first, but shooting. This the type of gun that requires a lot of patience to use, but quite worth when destroying an enemy is desired. Amount of use is about as long as 884 functions or as long as he has a power source.' * *'-Slime Shield: Released from 884's body is a slime that coats his entire body with thick slime armor. The liquid slimes becomes hard the instant it comes into contact with oxygen. Once the slime hardens it is a protective armor against ocean pressures (and other intense pressures), explosive forces, and extreme temperatures. With the latter two, the slime could only last for a certain amount of time, but this depends on the explosive power of the explosive or constant fire based attacks. If the slime encounters an ice based attack, then eventually the slime will shatter.' * *'-Spear Grappler: A spear that fires a retractable spear head .' * *'-Dual Armor: The organic armor that 884 hides in, can function as another being. It is mindless, but responds to 884 commands and acts accordingly to those orders.' '''Powers:' *'Power Soldier Type: As the power soldier type, 884 is pretty much what it says. The average strength of a soldier is about even with a human, however like a regular human and unlike a regular solider a PST also possesses adrenaline. Its form of adrenaline is referred as D.I.M, which radically increases the strength of a PST. At this point of time, when 884 enters into the D.I.M state, he can lift about 3,000 kilograms. When quick speed is needed for running (or scaling up a wall or any vertical surface for example), a PTS enters into the A.R.M state. A normal soldier is about as fast as a profession athlete, however when a PTS enters into this state, its speed is 50 times that. Both states are limited to avoid internal damages so D.I.M and A.R.M are recommended to be used for emergency situations. A PTS is also given a D.T.M., which convents weaponry into data and its reverse, allowing a PTS to have weapons whenever he needs it. Currently 884 weaponry data slot is filled due to the level he's at. The combat computer, CC, is the learning module that every PTS will need. It allows 884 to grasp foreign concepts with easy, adapt to them, and be able to use them properly. It takes less than two tries to master something after observing something thanks to the CC.' * *'Dual Type: As a dual type, 884 possesses an organic armor that allows 884 to blend in within an area. However, this organic armor can function as a separate machine, a simple machine. It will go into battle alongside 884 as long as commands are given. If damaged, it will repair itself, but must remain nonoperational for a couple of hours.' Skills: *'Good at using spears' * *'A Good shot.' * *'Combat Computer learns things fast. From combat skills to practical skills. With this kind of ability, 884 can become a fearsome soldier of death, one day.' * Titles: *Liger's special 15, The studious death machine History: 1,000 soldiers were created to dominate the lands. Scientific abominations, they were, bio-driods, organic machines, using cyber-technology on clones of the dead. They could process faster than super computers and had more endurance and adaptability than humans, the perfect soldiers. However, the Emperor at the time wanted more than that, an elite army from those suppose perfect soldiers. This is where the infamous scientific mind of the era, Liger Rosse came into the picture. His eccentric way of thinking was questionable, but was perfect given the task presented to him. Out of a 1,000 soldiers, Liger chosen 15 among them for a special project of his. A project that would very change military warfare forever, supposedly. Project Omicron, was what it was titled. A project that involved modification and revival. By revival, it means what it says, Liger attempted to revive the personality of the clone human that was transformed into a bio-droid. More powerful and with a personality no less, Liger Rosse was definitely crazy, through there was logic in his reasoning. A bio-droid with a personality could accomplish more than a regular soldier, it would be able to think outside of the box given its limits and use creativity with its actions. After the 15th unit was finished, 884 known as “Roy” changed everything... Badly damaged Roy seals his body in a capsule and performs a hard reset on his body loosing all combat data to preserve his life in 19XX. 2 centuries later, excavated in the year 21XX, Roy is discovered by a brilliant and up in coming treasure hunter, Caroline Haymaker. He was supposed to be the find of the century, instead Roy became an apprentice of hers, due to violent events against a rival group of treasure hunters. It was thought to be a new beginning for Roy. It was, until Caroline and him, discovered five more capsules, five empty capsules similar to his own. They were marked by the numbers 001, 008, 0011, 004, 0013, numbers that Roy was terrified to recognize. They were the most loyal to the Empire, except for 008, Edgar, the only Bio-droid, who was more ambitious and treasonous than the Emperor, himself, he thought to take over the empire with his brethren. 0015, Roy alter both the Emperor's and Edgar's goals in the past, but if Edgar remains, he will once again become a threat. To make matters worst, Roy learned of another creation of Liger's. Apparently after his development, Liger invented an upgrade for his Omicron class Soldiers called "Mu Galaxy", an upgrade that would provide new powerful abilities, skills, and transformations. Its Roy's goal to stop 008 and search and destroy "Mu Galaxy". Only one of the two Dual Types, 008 (Edgar) and 0015 (Roy), can use it and only one will change history forever. You may now place your bets. Notes: DYNAMIC IMPROVEMENT of MUSCLE ACELERATION REACTION MODE DIGITAL ''' TRANSFER MODULE *While wearing Dual Armor, Roy has still access to the DTM so he summon his weapons at any point much like when he's not wearing Dual Armor. However, once Roy has separated from his dual armor, the Dual Armor does not have any access to the DTM. So whatever weapon Roy gives to the Dual Armor, it is stuck with it. * * Liger's special 15. There is only fifteen special Omicron Soldier Class soldiers. * '''Theme Song "No Future" by Anti-Flag Category:Characters Category:Lunatics Inc. Characters